


Blood Mage Girlfriends - Picnic Date Edition

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/F, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Morticia Hawke takes her girlfriend out for a nice picnic. Good thing it's by the sea, as they won't stay clean for long.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill, Hawke/Merrill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blood Mage Girlfriends - Picnic Date Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 9: Food

“It really is quite lovely out here, isn’t it?” Merrill breathed, eyes raking over the isolated little inlet on the Wounded Coast that I’d managed to find. “Well, when we’re not fighting bandits and Tal-Vashoth, I mean,” she amended cheekily.

“Oh I dunno, I thought the blood stains gave it a certain charm,” I replied without skipping a beat, and she tittered at the response.

“Only _you_ would consider that to be charming.”

“Only me?” I teased, and her cheeks reddened, knowing full well what I meant. If I’d teased her in such a way when we’d first met, she might have protested or gotten offended. But since we were now far more intimate than before – and, of course, since I’d joined her in her malificaring ways – she took it as the jest it was meant to be.

Spreading out the blanket onto the largest surface area that wasn’t covered in rocks and would therefore be the most comfortable, I started pulling items from the basket I’d carried all the way from Kirkwall. Some leftover roasted meat from Orana’s meal the night before, various cheese and vegetables and fruits all cut up and ready to pop in one’s mouth at leisure. And, thanks to the cold rune I’d had Sandal fashion just for such a frivolous occasion, a generous bowl of whipped cream for the berries that I knew Merrill would love. It was one of the things she missed about Ferelden, she’d admitted one night, all the random bushes that she could pluck from and snack on. It was a small thing, a little thing, but a thing she missed all the same. And with the whipped cream to enhance the flavours, make it all sweeter, I knew she’d love the surprise dessert.

But first, the food. And conversation. Endless conversation, almost, when it came to Merrill. Many times it seemed to end up that I would just sit there and listen as she jabbered on, rambling about a small subject she was interested in. But it was endearing, really, to see her so excited and invested in something. Life in the Free Marches – or Kirkwall, at least – wasn’t an easy life. It was a little easier for me now that my family had been reinstated as nobles and we’d reacquired the familial estate, but even still there were struggles here and there. Mainly related to my status as a mage and hiding that from the Templars – not to mention the fact that I was now a maleficar and no doubt would face an immediate Rite of Tranquility should that ever be found out – but life went on, as it ever did.

Merrill’s surprised expression when I brought out the dessert with the way her eyes widened and her lips parted just so was so adorable I could have kissed her then and there. And then her smile, the genuine way her lips tugged into a grin just set my heart to melting. I told no one this – not even Varric, though the astute Dwarf may have picked up on it – but I would have burned the world for my little Dalish Elf. To see her smile made the shit I dealt with all worth it.

“Where did you get these?” she asked as she dug in with gusto, dipping a strawberry into the whipped cream and closing her eyes in pleasure, humming as she popped it into her mouth. I chuckled to see the remnants stick to her nose and the very corners of her mouth, like little white clouds that clung to her face. Leaning over with no further ado, I licked it off of her smooth skin, and though she jumped at first, she giggled. “Oh, I think you missed some over here!” she noted as I drew back.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, “Where?” as I didn’t see anymore on her face.

She threw me a mischievous grin as she dipped her finger into the whipped cream and smeared some across her cheek. “Here.”

Oh, so she wanted to play that game, then? That was fine. As the dutiful girlfriend, I licked it off for her, bestowing her vallaslin-covered cheek with a kiss before withdrawing again.

Once more she dipped her finger into the pot, this time aiming for her jawline. “And here.” Her giggle turned soft and breathy as I cleaned her again, the sweet cream melding with her soft skin in a way that made me want to continue. But not just yet … I wanted to see where Merrill was going with her game, if it was indeed the same direction I was thinking. Sure enough, the next place she smeared some was directly over her lips, her eyelashes fluttering as she nigh whispered, “Here, too.”

My lips sealed over hers, the cream mixing and melding into our kiss as my tongue prodded into her mouth. Her soft moan spurred me on further, reaching for her, fingers ghosting over her neck before I cupped the back of her head. My breath hitched as she followed my lead, her slick tongue tracing abstract patterns alongside mine. As we pulled away from each other, our breathing quickened, Merrill exhaled a little half-chuckle as she noted, “Now you have some on you.”

I could have laughed had she not leaned forward and reciprocated, licking away any remnants around my lips. When she sat back and giggled, however, my grin only deepened. “Oh, I think you forgot some …” It was my turn to play, dipping my fingers into the cool whipped cream and smearing some across the dip of my exposed bosom. I’d gone casual today, figuring the shorter skirt and lower-cut top was what most might wear on an actual date. Bonus points for the top unlacing in the front, of course, and I didn’t think Merrill was about to complain. Indeed, her cat-like eyes followed my motions, shining as she wasted no time dipping forward and running her tongue along my skin, cleaning up the mess I’d left behind. Her deft fingers untied the laces, loosening the bodice as I chuckled. “Eagre, are we?”

She bit her bottom lip, her expression mischievous and playful. “I have to make sure I got all of it, don’t I?” Pushing aside the sides of the top, exposing my bare breasts to the cool sea air, I shivered in anticipation, almost jumping when I felt something even colder brush my nipple. Looking down, I couldn’t help the moan that escaped as I saw her smear some cream across my breast and then lick it off. “Mmm, this is nice. Why haven’t we don’t this before?”

“Not a clue,” I replied, breathless as she repeated the action on the other breast. I ran my fingers through her short dark hair, reveling in the spokes of pleasure shooting through my body and straight to my throbbing bud. ‘Twas a little unfair that she got to play alone, and I pulled her up for a kiss before I murmured, “My turn.”

It was a little more complicated undressing her than it was me, but with our anticipation reaching a fevered pitch, we were soon naked as the day we were born there on that little inlet. The cooling enchantment was still going strong, and she subsequently shivered as I swiped some across her own breasts. “Ah! That’s a bit chilled, isn’t it?”

Humming, I sucked a nipple into my mouth, taking in the sweet, keening moan before I let it go and replied, “I think it’s perfect.”

“So do I,” she readily agreed, and with that we took turns smearing it across each other’s bodies, sometimes dipping the remaining berries in it before feeding them to each other, sometimes just licking it straight off. By the time I wrenched her around and pulled her on top of me, her core right above my face, all the berries were gone, as was the whipped cream. Instead, I focused on the real prize before me, burying my tongue in her heat as she mimicked the same motions between my legs. It was a competition between us, now, to see who could get who to come first. In the beginning, I had always won, but Merrill was a quick learner and soon not only learned my body but how to control hers more.

My thighs shook as her tongue circled my aching bud, her nimble fingers slipping into my slick channel to fill me up. Likewise, I reached up and used my thumb to rub at the tender bundle of nerves as I buried my tongue as far inside her as I could. Her attention and control was starting to slip, but damn if she wasn’t holding on and refusing to give in. I always kept a loaded card up my sleeve, however, and concentrating, I called on a trick that Anders had taught me as I summoned a mild shock spell and aimed it for just above her pearl.

‘Twas a good thing, I figured, that I’d come through the area the previous day and ensured it was clear, as her pleasured yelp echoed off the cliffs around us. I could have crowed in pride as she almost completely froze, her orgasm sweeping over her as she trembled on top of me. As aggressively as I’d pushed her over the edge, I eased her through the aftershocks, lapping at her entrance and supporting her body as she dropped over top of me for a moment. Oh she got me back, of course she did, she always would, but I grinned knowing that I’d won even as my own end swept over me.

Merrill gasped as she tumbled to the side of me, shooting me a wide-eyed glance. “What in the Creators was that?”

“Oh just a little trick I picked up from Anders.”

She pouted. “That’s not fair.”

Leaning up to press a kiss to her little nose, I told her, “Win if you can, lose if you must, but always cheat, my sweet.”

She would forgive me. Especially if I brought her some more berries and cream.


End file.
